Dos corazones Un sentimiento prohibido
by dreamy girl' 16
Summary: tony esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mantener a salvo a su pelirroja aun que esto sea doloroso para ambos. Esta historia es continuación de Corazón de hierro*
1. Un buen mentiroso

**Esta historia es la continuación de corazón de hierro, espero que le guste y me regalen muchos comentarios Nota: Lean esta historia escuchando la canción más deprimente de su preferencia.**

**Un buen mentiroso.**

Esas palabras habían paralizado a tony por completo, necesito unos segundos para reaccionar, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad, debía ser un sueño, _tenía_ que serlo.

Salió con dificultad de aquella bodega abandonada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas despertar de aquella pesadilla, fuera del templo makluan los rayos del sol ya se hallaban en lo alto del cielo, el teléfono de tony no dejaba de sonar pero el no tenía cabeza para hablar con nadie.

Al fin no pudo ignorarlo más.

-hola –contesto tony con voz apagada

-¿tony? ¿Dónde estás? –lo apremio rhodey, claramente preocupado- te eh estado buscando, ¿porque no contestas tu celular?

-rhodey.. Escucha no puedo hablar ahora, yo… estoy algo cansado

-tony ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿Qué paso en la bodega? –pregunto Rhodey con recelo

El genio no pudo contestar. Esas eran las palabras en las que no quería y podía dejar de pensar, la razón por la que ahora no podía ir a casa, la razón que le impedía estar con su pelirroja.

No lo pensó dos veces y colgó.

Se dejó caer en el único sofá que había en la sala de armas, suspiro tratando de aclarar sus ideas, tenía claro que no podía exponer a pepper a más peligro del que ya la había expuesto en el pasado, la solución era más clara de lo que tony quisiera admitir, ellos no podían seguir juntos, esa idea por si sola era muy dolorosa, estar cerca de ella y no poder abrazarla, besarla… decirle lo mucho que la quería era insoportable.

"_sabes que esa no es la única opción_" dijo una voz en la cabeza del chico, y una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza.

No tenía por qué sufrir, no le iba a dar el placer a ese maldito anónimo de verlo sufrir.

Se alejaría para siempre, esa era la mejor solución, se iría a Tokio donde su padre estaba haciendo negocios con empresas interesadas en tecnología para la medicina. De ese modo pepper estaría a salvo…

Tony no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaba tirado en ese sofá cuando las puertas de la armería se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos marrones, claramente preocupada.

-¿tony? ¿Qué haces ahí?... Oh dios mío tony que sucede ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo malo? –pregunto pepper angustiada mirando la cara sudorosa y triste del genio

-¿pepper? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –tony se levantó y se acercó a ella- ¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso viniste sola? Pepper como se te ocurre, aun no estás en condiciones de bajar al templo makluan, pudiste resbalar y lastimarte…

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco.

-tony soy perfectamente capar de deslizarme por la rampa que creaste –pepper desapareció el poco espacio entre ellos y rodeo el cuello de tony con sus brazos, esbozando una sonrisa tierna- tony, rhodey me dijo que le has colgado el teléfono y sinceramente tienes un mal aspecto ¿quieres decirme que es lo que sucede?

Era esa cercanía con ella, en ese momento, cuando la miraba a los ojos, esos sinceros ojos marrones que tony tanto amaba ¿cómo iba a hacer para alejarse ellos? Las manos de tony dudaron en ocupar su lugar habitual rodeando la cintura de la pelirroja, al fin decidieron que no había por que hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran.

-no pasa nada pep –dijo tony desviando la mirada y soltándose del agarre de pepper para dirigirse a la mesa de trabajo y poder darle la espalda- es… es solo que… pepper yo… -las palabras se le quedaban atoradas a tony en la garganta, tony trago saliva e inspiro profundamente- voy a ir a Tokio mi padre a comenzado a expandirse en Japón y necesita mi ayuda –tony aguardo en silencio la reacción de pepper.

-eso es ¡fantástico! Tony ¡felicidades!

-no pepper… tu no me estas entendiendo, me voy y me voy mañana mismo y tal vez… tal vez nunca voy a volver –tony continuo dándole la espalda pepper, por lo que no sabía que cara había puesto ante esa revelación pero el silencio de la chica fue suficiente para confirmar lo mucho que se iba a odiar a sí mismo el resto de su vida por hacerle esto a su pelirroja.

-yo, no entiendo tony, ¿mañana? ¿No… deberías esperar al menos a la graduación? Y ¿Cómo que no estás seguro de si vas a volver? Dime que ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? –pepper trataba de controlar su voz para que se escuchara calmara pero le estaba costando mucho y sinceramente no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantenerla así.

-es que ya no habrá más un nosotros, lo nuestro no puede continuar… lo siento pepper –agrego en un susurro mas para si mismo que otra cosa.

La chica continuo en silencio, al menos por un minuto, antes de acercarse al genio por detrás.

-pero tony yo te quiero y no quiero alejarme de ti –dijo la pelirroja con voz quebrada, los ojos de tony se nublaron ante la confesión de la chica y sintió que algo dentro de él se desgarraba, ¿como podría objetar contra algo como eso?.

En ese momento la voz de su computadora interrumpió "_tiene un mensaje de whitney Stane_"

Un doloroso plan B acudió al genio.

-lo siento pepper –repitió el genio, odiándose por lo que estaba a punto de decir- es… whitney, yo la amo y nunca deje de hacerlo, lo nuestro fue algo muy confuso para mi yo… estaba dolido por lo que ella hizo cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia yo lo hice porque sabía que lo querías así y decidí darnos una oportunidad, pero no funciono yo la sigo amando, el tiempo que estuviste en el hospital comencé a verla otra vez y me di cuenta de que ella era una víctima de la máscara y merecía una segunda oportunidad. –tony no se sentía capaz de mirarla a los ojos por temor a que ella descubriera su mentira.

La chica volvió a guardar silencio mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, mientras todas sus inseguridades comenzaron a hacerse notar, después de todo nunca había tenido mucho sentido el hecho de que tony Star la quisiera, pepper se abrazó a si misma sintiendo la urgente necesidad de correr, salió precipitadamente de la armería, sin un rumbo fijo solo quería alejarse huir del dolor.

**Después de mucho tiempo gracias por esperar pacientemente espero sus lindos comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Sola y llena de dolor

Hola bueno solo para recordarles que esta historia es continuación de corazón de hierro. Descargo la responsabilidad de IMAA por desgracia no es mío.

IMPORTANTE.

Cuando escribí esto… bueno para que les miento llore, pero fue por que busque escuchar música muy sublime, así que por favor no se atrevan a leer este capítulo si no están escuchando algo realmente sublime, cuando pongo "…" es para darle un efecto de que el personaje guardo silencio por uno segundos.

Nota: yo no aseguro que usted llorara, eso depende que tan sensible sea.

Sola y llena de dolor.

El impulso de correr era irrefrenable para pepper potts. Aun no se había recuperado del ataque en el que whiplash casi lograba que tuvieran que ponerle un implante y ahora su corazón era débil, demasiado débil para resistir el ritmo con el cual corría. Pepper sintió que el aire le faltaba y el cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de ella, inconscientemente había llegado al parque en el que el día anterior tony star le había prometido que la amaría por siempre… camino hacia el árbol en el que tony grabo sus iniciales, se dejó caer con brusquedad junto al árbol, mientras su corazón le dolía a causa del esfuerzo, los recuerdos del día anterior comenzaron a inundar su mente, la manera en la que tony le había asegurado que la amaba y siempre la protegería, la forma en que sus palabras, su mirada y el beso que se habían dado la hizo sentir que nunca más nada iba a estar mal, que todo sería perfecto porque estaría junto a él por siempre.

Pepper se quedó sentada en aquel parque hasta que el hambre la obligo a regresar a la residencia rodas, al llegar se encontró con una preocupada sra. Rodas, pero pepper se las había ingeniado para escapar del interrogatorio tipo abogada y fue directo a su habitación, donde no pudo dormir, el tiempo se había vuelto gélido y llovía sin parar, hacía mucho había dejado de tener pesadillas con whitney como madame mask, porque ahora sus pesadilla se habían vuelto realidad…

El reloj marcaba las 5:00am cuando pepper comenzó a conciliar el sueño, a las 7:00am roberta la había llamado a desayunar por lo que pepper obligo a su cuerpo a levantarse, tomar una ducha, sonreír lo más decentemente posible y bajar a desayunar. Para su suerte tony aun no bajaba porque seguía haciendo sus maletas para tomar en tan solo dos horas un vuelo que lo llevaría para siempre al otro lado del mundo, totalmente lejos de ella y de su corazón roto.

El timbre sonó.

Roberta se encaminó a la puerta para abrirla

-¿Sra. Rodas? –pregunto una voz masculina, pepper se asomó al recibidor, y logro ver a un agente del FBI.

-soy yo –dijo roberta con seguridad.

-soy el agente especial Timothy McGee, mi compañero el agente Virgil Potts la ha dejado a usted como tutora de la señorita Patricia Potts.

-es correcto –afirmo roberta

-como su tutora legal es usted quien decidirá cómo decirle esto a la señorita Potts

-sea claro agente McGee

-me duele ser yo quien tenga que decirle esto pero el agente especial virgil potts ha fallecido en una explosión durante una misión peligrosa, siento decirle que la explosión ha sido tan fuerte que no nos ha permitido traerles un cuerpo que puedan entera. Lo lamento en verdad y mis más sinceras condolencias.

Roberta se había paralizado con tal declaración, era como volver a principio con tony. Pepper que se había ido acercando logro escuchar con claridad las palabras del agente, la conmoción de la noticia fue rápidamente sustituida por un dolor punzante y agudo, salió sigilosamente por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero y comenzó a correr nuevamente, esta vez sin un rumbo fijo, sintiendo un frio vacío dentro de su pecho deseando con todas sus fuerzas que tony star nunca la hubiese salvado de la muerte.

En la residencia rodas no tardaron mucho en notar la ausencia de pepper, cuando tony bajo las escaleras arrastrando sus maleta de ruedas se dio cuenta de que rhodey salía precipitadamente de la casa y roberta lloraba, busco a pepper con la mirada y al no encontrarla se hacer a roberta quien le había dicho lo sucedido, el genio no tardo ni dos segundos en salir y ponerse su armadura con ayuda de extremis.

_¿Dónde estás pepper?_ era en lo único en que el inventor podía pensar y a decir verdad el hecho de que no dejara de llover no ayudaba mucho. El día anterior tony secretamente y con ayuda de la armadura sigilosa la había seguido hasta el parque donde había descansado después de correr y agotar todas sus energías. Pero su pelirroja no estaba ahí.

_Vamos piensa Star ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? _Tony siguió sobre volando la cuidad, atento ante cualquier cabellera roja, pero sin resultados…

Cuando sus esperanzas se agotaban por fin, la vio, caminaba sola en un cementerio, tony activo el modo invisible de su armadura y se acercó a ella. Pepper se detuvo frente a una lápida a la que dedico una mirada triste, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas frente a ella, tony se acercó más para leer la inscripción "Una amada esposa y madre Alice Potts"

-no te parece que fue muy egoísta irse, sin mí –la voz de pepper era apenas un débil susurro

Pepper se dejó vencer por el cansancio. Apoyo su mejilla contra el frio y húmedo concreto de la lápida de su madre, se acomodó en posición fetal, abrazándose a sí mismas y dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran una tras otra.

-ahora estoy sola… sola y llena de dolor… -la voz de pepper se quebró y tony tuvo que esforzarse para entender sus palabras- prometiste que volverías, tú me prometiste que volverías y me traerías una muñeca… y yo te espere, todos los días, me sentaba y te esperaba pacientemente mirando por la ventana a que volvieras... y trajeras mi muñeca… Pero no volvías y papa dijo que habías ido al cielo y me traerías una muñeca mejor… ¡donde está mi muñeca! ¡Donde! ¡DONDE! –los sollozos hacían temblar el frágil cuerpo de pepper- ¿Por qué me mentiste... por qué me mintió papa… y tony? ¿Por qué todos me mienten y me dejan sola?... sola y llena de dolor… -canturreaba pepper y sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más presentes y ella se entregaba al dolor, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran y sus manos se aferraban a la tumba de su madre- quiero mi muñeca mama… tráeme mi muñeca… por favor… mama… por favor… por favor…


	3. Una oportunidad

Bien primero no me critiquen soy mexicana e investigue en google cementerios en nueva york y eso me apareció si está mal o saben de uno mejor díganme y lo corregiré. También no tengo idea más que de películas sobre como sean los servicios cuando llamas a números de emergencia ni siquiera eh llamado a uno aquí en México… todo salió de mi imaginación si lo hago mal por favor no se burlen mucho y ayúdenme a corregir.

**Una oportunidad.**

La voz de pepper se extinguió por completo, y solo se escuchaba el tintinear de la lluvia, tony se acercó al débil, frio, mojado y tembloroso cuerpo de la pelirroja, "_la amas tanto que serás lo suficientemente débil, lo suficientemente egoísta para no alejarte de ella, porque la necesitas…"_ la voz del anónimo resonaba en su cabeza, estiro su brazo de hierro para tocarla _"pero si le demuestras que la amas…"_ se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia _"desearas haberla matado tú mismo" _cerro su mano en un puño tembloroso de impotencia y rabia.

-¿sí? Cuál es su emergencia –contesto una mujer del otro lado de la línea

-me gustaría reportar a una joven, esta inconsciente sobre una lápida en el cementerio de Green-Wood.

-descripción de la chica

-pelirroja, blanca y delgada, lleva puesta una blusa color plata, mallines negros y tenis

-me puede proporcionar su nombre por favor –pidió con amabilidad la mujer, tony abrió la boca para contestar pero al final colgó.

-vas a estar bien pep –dijo tony mientras ponía un escudo alrededor de la pelirroja, para resguardarla del frio y la lluvia- te prometo que nunca voy a dejarte sola.

El FBI tardó 30 min en llegar después de la llamada de tony, recogieron a pepper y la llevaron a un hospital, tony los siguió con su armadura aun en modo invisible.

-¿whitney?

-¡tony! Que alegría que llamaras te deje un mensaje… ¿sucede algo?

-quiero hablar contigo

**Lunes **

-no es necesario que me lleves a la academia, llegaras tarde a tu trabajo.

-tu eres más importante que todos del trabajos de mundo juntos –aseguro roberta con amabilidad a la chica pelirroja cuyo regreso a la escuela no podía atrasar más.

Guardaron silencio hasta llegar a la academia del mañana.

-que tengan un lindo día, pasare por ustedes cuando salgan.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, como habían hecho desde hace 2 días atrás, caminaron a sus casilleros cuando los brazos de whitney Stane se cerraron alrededor del cuello de tony, quien titubeo un poco para luego devolverle el abrazo.

Pepper continuo caminando adelante con la frente en alto como debía de ser, evitando las miradas indiscretas de curiosos que habían observado la escena, llego a su casillero y saco los libros que necesitaba para su primera clase.

-¡pepper! que gusto verte –saludo will con alegría.

-hola will ¿Cómo te va? –pregunto pepper con un intento de imitar su animo

-no te vez bien ¿es por lo de Star y Stane? ¿Acaso terminaron?

Pepper asintió ligeramente.

-diría cuanto lo siento… pero sería una hipocresía de mi parte, en realidad es la mejor noticia que pudieron haberme dado, significa que ahora puedes aceptar sin culpas mi invitación a salir.

-will… ahora no estoy de humor –tony y whitney pasaron a un lado tomados de la mano- escucha yo aún siento algo por tony y no quiero que piensen que salgo contigo por despecho, y como podrás entender no estoy lista para comenzar una nueva relación…

-está bien lo entiendo pero al menos podemos ser amigos ya sabes ir a ver una película de acción nada de romance.

-yo… no lo sé…

El timbre sonó

-te buscare luego para escuchar tu respuesta ¿de acuerdo? –dijo will mientras caminaba de espaldas, la chica pelirroja le dedico una rápida y débil sonrisa antes de darle la espalda y caminar directo a su clase.

A la hora del almuerzo pepper no estaba segura en cuanto a subir como de costumbre a la azotea de la academia y ¿si tony está ahí? Peor aún ¿si tony estaba ahí con whitney? Ella aún no estaba lista para ver una imagen de ellos dos como pareja, al fin la razón la hizo caminar a la cafetería como cualquier estudiante más, aunque lo más seguro es que tendría que sentarse sola ya que les había dejado muy en claro a rhodey y lucy que no quería que nadie supiera de la muerte de su padre, y ahora ellos estaban un poco distanciados, a pesar de que trataban de ayudar, pepper prefería estar con personas que no le recordaran lo feliz que había sido apenas unos días atrás.

Compro su desayuno, una malteada de fresa y pastel, se dirigió con su bandeja de comida a un mesa vacía al otro extremo de la cafetería.

-aaaaaaaa –grito pepper al tropezar y embarrarse pastel en la blusa.

-ups –dijo una voz familiar- a ver si te fijas por donde caminas

Pepper levanto la vista para encontrase con una sonrisa burla en la cara de whitney.

-sabes que fue culpa tuya ¡me metiste el pie para que tropezara!

-cálmate zanahoria pecosa, solo ha sido un accidente –dijo con una mirada de inocencia, pepper no lo pudo resistir y le aventó malteada sobre la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? Huérfana estúpida.

-cálmate solo ha sido un accidente.

-claro –dijo whitney con una sonrisa maliciosa- igual que la muerte de tu padre…

Pepper cerró su mano en un puño y lo estrello con fuerza en la cara de la rubia, haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio.

-¡lo vas a pagar caro! –grito whitney con el labio sangrando al tiempo que también levantaba su puño con rapidez para devolverle el golpe, pepper no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo, pero no fue necesario ya que la mano de tony lo detuvo antes de que la golpeara.

-¡basta whitney! –dijo tony

-¿tony? por que la defiendes ¡ella me golpeo primero! –reclamo la rubia indignada.

-no necesito que me defiendas –le dijo pepper a tony mirándolo con frialdad

-que bien por qué no lo hacía solo trato de evitarle a mi novia de un castigo seguro por pelear en la cafetería –contesto tony con la misma frialdad haciendo que whitney sonriera satisfecha y alagada.

Pepper no pudo contestar a eso, por más que ella tratara de cerrar su corazón a las emociones, no podía reprimir el dolor que sentía con las palabras de tony.

-¿pepper? vámonos de aquí –dijo una voz en el oído de la chica, le tomo la mano y la guio entre los alumnos que se habían ido acercando para ver mejor la pelea, siguió caminado hasta que llegaron a un pasillo desierto del lado de la escuela que estaba en reparación, donde sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a los brazos de will y dejo que las lágrimas salieran.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que tu padre murió? –pregunto will con ternura

-no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por mí.

-¿lastima? Pepper lo único que siento es la necesidad de protegerte aún más que antes.

-¿protegerme? –murmuro pepper contra el pecho de will y no pudiendo evitar pensar en tony.

-si protegerte, pepper si tan solo tú me lo permitieras yo podría ser quien te proteja ahora que tu padre no está –will se separó de pepper y tomo su cara con las manos- solo dame una oportunidad, por favor, yo no te decepcionare.

-Está bien –acepto la pelirroja, cerrando los ojos y aceptando nuevamente los brazos de will alrededor de ella.

Tony cerró los ojos y apretó los puños desde suposición, en una esquina donde no podían verlo, pero había visto y oído todo.

**Comentarios por favor.**

**Espero no aburrirlos con mi drama, sé que siempre soy muy predecible… pero bueno algún día los sorprenderé… espero.**

**Besos.**

**Feliz navidad y año nuevo.**

**Chocolates virtuales para todos.**


End file.
